The Most Unlikely of Couples
by Raphadelia the Adventuress
Summary: As you've read in the title, folks. This series is about the most unlikely couples in the Mushroom World. Thought about it? It's a ship! Haven't? It's still being shipped! Whether it be Yuri, Yaoi, straight, two completely different species...It will be found...here. No lemon, sorry, just no...Rated K Plus
1. Chapter 1: Mario X Nastasia

******Hey-o, yes...it's me...Raphadelia the Adventuress. And I am writing yet another series for Mario...XD**

**As you may (or may not) have read in the summary, this is indeed a series of one-shots with all the possibilities my weird mind can scrape up with for couples in the Mushroom World. Ranging from anyone or anything, I will begin with my own little scrambler, but after the second chapter it's all up to you guys~**

**So we start with our classic red sporting hero, Mario, and the lovely Nastasia.**

**Ha-ha...lets see how this ends XD**

**Disclaimer: All of the Mario characters are the sole rights of Nintendo (I love their franchise so much XD)**

* * *

**Mustasia**

"What do you think of this one, too much? Or not enough?" Princess Peach asked.

The normal frilly and 'pretty in pink' princess was attempting to find a new trademark style after Wendy O. Koopa insulted her attire in their latest run-in. Of course, after Mario saved her she couldn't stop pondering over whether her look was old-fashioned or still in style.

With a request of assistance from her favorite hero, Mario, the two were now in Peach's bedroom going through her entire wardrobe of dresses, gowns, and frocks. Currently Peach was wearing yet another similar pink gown that resembled the others so much, Mario became suspicious of the princess putting on the same dress.

"Uh princess, are _all_ your gowns and stuff, pink and frilly?" Mario asked in annoyance.

"...Hmm...I think this one would go nice with a white sash. Better yet, make it pink." The princess murmured.

The hero threw his hands up, completely defeated. "All hopes of this kingdom's survival just went out the window like your out-of-seasoned dresses!"

The blonde stopped admiring her image in her mirror and turned to Mario in shock. "You really think my dresses are out of season?"

Mario groaned. "I guess you missed the part where I said your kingdom is doomed because you care more about your looks than people?"

The sovereign pouted. "Then I guess I really am outta style, huh?" She shrugged. "We'll just go to the Mushroom Market and pick me up an entirely new wardrobe."

This really sent the hero over the edge. He got up from the chair he was seated in and prepared to toss it out of Peach's open window, when Luigi came bursting into the bedroom.

"Princess Peach! Mario! There are intruders at the West-"

Princess Peach raised a hand, cutting off the green clad hero. "Hold it there bub, don't you know it's rude to enter a woman's bedroom without knocking?"

Luigi's eyes twitched before he raised a hand to knock on the open door.

"Alright, _now_ you may speak."

"Okay, well there are intruders at the Western Gates...they're threatening to launch a full-scale attack if we don't meet their demands." Luigi explained half-heartedly.

"Oh, really? Well they're gonna have to wait until _after_ I go shopping. Come on Mario." The princess waved over her fellow hero.

Luigi's jaw dropped as his brother followed the princess out of her room. He shrugged as they walked past. "Hey, just go with it."

"B-but...the intruders..."

"I'll deal with it when I get back. Be a good younger Bro and hold 'em off. 'Kay? Thanks, you're the best."

Luigi huffed and turned heel for the Western Gates where the Koopalings were patiently waiting for his return.

The green-hatted hero rubbed the back of his neck as he returned to the gate. "Uh, she said she'll be back later. She has to go shopping first..." Luigi told them.

"It's cool bro, we can wait." Roy Koopa answered carelessly.

Awkward silence.

"So anyone see any good movies?" Lemmy Koopa started.

"I hear Divergent is pretty good." Luigi replied.

"I read that series. Bummer ending, but really awesome plot." Morton Koopa chuckled.

"Aww man, you guys catch Catching Fire?" Larry Koopa asked.

"Oh my shell. Best. Movie. Ever." Wendy squealed. "And Finnick?"

"So hot." Iggy Koopa snapped with attitude.

* * *

Mario and the princess were trailing down the busy, bustling boulevard of Mushroom Market. Toads of all variants were going from shop to shop for the best sales, items, and more.

"Oh a two for one, princess. Good deal for this time of day." Mario commented.

"Yeah, that is. Remind me to go there later..."

The two continued in search of the princess's favorite dress retail: Sophisticated in Pink.

Continuing to push their way down the street, Mario paused at one of his favorite stores in the Mushroom Kingdom: Game Pipe.

"Hey princess, I'm gonna go check out some new releases, you mind waiting?"

The princess waved away his words as she caught interest at a jewelers table. "Just meet me at the place we're going to..." She trailed off as she picked up a pretty pearl necklace. "Yes, mama needs some new pearls. How much does this cost?" She asked the saleswoman.

* * *

Mario shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered down the isles looking for a new release from Nintendo.

"Alright!" He smiled at an 'Upcoming Releases' sign. "The new Mario Kart 8 is coming out in May!"

"May thirtieth to be exact, well in North America anyway." A voice giggled behind him.

Mario raised an eyebrow and turned to face the informant only to find his ex-enemy: Nastasia.

"I heard the Koopalings are gonna be in this one. Finally get some more play time after all those years, am I right?" Mario chuckled.

Nastasia adjusted her glasses shyly and nodded. "Yeah, I heard they're trying to 'move on to bigger and badder things'."

The two shared laughter on the topic before moving on to the next games. "You ever just stay in the store for hours and hours playing the video games on display?" Nastasia asked as they passed a 3DS game display stand.

"Yeah, but Peach normally gets on my case like 'those video games'll rot your brain!'. What is she my grandma?"

Nastasia shook her head. "Sounds like you've got a major case of a nag. Want me to pencil her in for a one o'clock brainwashing?"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Now Nastasia, you promised to not do evil stuff anymore."

"I know...I just miss brainwashing for the Count, is all..."

The red clad hero placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey...cheer up. He's in a better place now."

This only made the ex-villainess's eyes water.

Mario sighed and brought the girl in for a hug. "Shh...don't cry...it'll be chill. Just think about how close we are to May thirtieth.."

The girl sniffled and pulled herself away from Mario's shoulder. She removed her glasses and wiped the tears out of her eyes as she spoke. "S-sorry. I haven't really had a chance to get all my tears out since that day. I just miss him so much... Lady Timpani is so lucky to have him..."

"Yeah, well sometimes the world is screwed up like that. Just depends on who've you got to catch you whenever you fall ya'know?"

Nastasia smiled and placed her glasses back on. "Then I'm glad I can count on an old enemy to make me feel better. Thanks Mario."

"Happy to help, now if you'll excuse me, I mustache now. If I stay any longer Peach'll nag about how long it took me to look at the games. Peace."

Nastasia giggled as Mario left the store to wait hand and foot on the picky blonde.

"Uh-huh. We saw that, Nastasia."

The blue-skinned secretary turned to find Mimi and O'Chunks, her old co-workers, grinning at her.

"Saw what?" She huffed. "Me associating with an old enemy?"

"That's not _all_ what we saw ya doin', lass." O'Chunks snorted.

"We saw that hug." Mimi giggled and shape-shifted into Nastasia. "Oh Mario, what ever could I do without you? You're such a big, strong guy. I'm so glad a hunk like you was here to lend me your shoulder."

The blue secretary turned pink in embarrassment. "I do _not_ sound like that! A-and there's nothing wrong with asking someone to lend a hand while you cry!"

"Yeah, well we know you and your new boyfriend are gonna be together foreves." Mimi smirked, still in Nastasia's slim form. "And I know I can rock this look anytime I want."

"You'd better shape-shift back or so help me!" Nastasia picked up an idle game controller and raised it to strike.

"Alright alright!" Mimi put up her hands. "After...I go ask Mario out for you!" With that she ran out of the store with Nastasia close on her heels.

O'Chunks shook his head. "Women..."

"Excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?" A salesman asked him from behind the stand.

"Huh? Oh, naw brah. It's all good."

"Just chillin'?"

"Yeah..."

The salesman nodded. "You see the Lego Movie?"

* * *

**XD I liked that. I should write a fan-fic just for 'Mustasia' (a pun on Mario's mustache and Nastasia's name)**

**((Another thing..."mustache" is not an error...that is meant to be there...anything else may be an error XD))**

**Anyway, I thought it was a little OOC for Mario, Luigi, the Koopalings, Peach...heck almost every character except for Mimi in this chapter, but that is the point of humor, right? XD**

**If anyone would like to put in a request now, that's cool, if not: Morton Jr. X Princess Peach will be next.**

**Note: If the character you request has died in its game series (i.e. Count Bleck, Tippi, etc.) they can still be used as if they were alive...If I know nothing of the character (Bowletta, Prince Peasly...so on) I will use the Internet and do as best as I can to portray the character in either a humorous or accurate way. Otherwise, c'est la vie.**

**Another thing...I gotta give cred to BellaVie for writing 'Lemmy Koopa after Mimi' which inspired me to write 'The Most Unlikely of Couples'**

**Until next post! (Probably within the next hour...)**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	2. Chapter 2: Morton Jr X Princess Peach

******As promised, here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I owneth nothing but the ideas! XD**

* * *

**Porsche Jr.**

Princess Peach and her hero walked back to the castle gates with a heavy load of bags.

"Please Princess..." Mario grunted as he pushed the oversized lot into the castle foyer. "Tell...me why...you bought...so many...ugh! Dresses?!" He plopped down to the floor taking a well-needed break.

The princess shrugged. "I felt like that saleswoman was really helpful in giving me tips on what to wear."

"So you took her advice and bought out the entire store?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Precisely." She answered while applying a new coating of lip gloss. "Now, we gotta keep up our promise and deal with those rotten Koopalings."

Mario stood up and cracked his back. "Oh, that felt good. Anyway, they probably left, knowing their short attention span. Or we're stomped real good by Luigi."

The blonde giggled. "You'd be surprised to see how stubborn those kids are."

As the two came upon the Western gate they froze at the sight before them.

The seven Koopalings were interestedly cheering on Luigi, who was in the center wearing his cap to the side and a mic in his grasp.

"Yo, I'm Mario's little bro.

They call me Luigi.

Don't get all the girls,

But I still got Daisy.

She treats me nice,

But sometimes I wonder,

If there's another girl out there,

Who can please this plumber."

"Oooooh, snaaaap!" Lemmy chuckled. "That was sick, son!"

"I agree your rhymes were adequate enough to even please me." Ludwig Von Koopa smirked.

"Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh!" Wendy fangirled. "I wanna be that girl for you Luigi!"

Iggy shoved his older sister out of the way. "You better back off my man!"

Luigi held his hands up, fanning down the situation. "Come on ladies- er...guy and girl. We can all share the Mic Master..."

"Mic Master?! Luigi what the heck is going on down here man?" Mario demanded.

The younger brother whipped around, eyes wide. "Oh...right..."

The Koopalings all shared nervous glances as the brothers 'got into it'.

"Well, you see."

"No bro. That isn't cool. You know that's my stage name and you think you can just take it from me? Is that how we roll around here now? Is that how you're feelin'?"

"Aw, come on Mario, chill. It was just something I had in my head at the time."

"That's unacceptable, dude. No. Princess, I'm outties, see you guys later." Mario tossed up a hand as he left the area.

"Is this a bad time?" Ludwig started as the air began to grow heavy from the silence. "Should we go?"

"Uh sure, maybe tomorrow? Unless you guys wanna help me with my dresses?" Peach offered.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Like I'd wanna let that trash rub off on me."

Peach took a deep breath. "Calm down Toadstool we don't need another '40% off sale' to happen."

Morton pushed his older sister out of the way as he approached the princess. "'40% off sale'? What's the story behind that?"

Peach shrugged. "Nothing much, it was like a princess smack down at Sophisticated in Pink. Daisy wanted to take the last _So Hot She Drops_ designer bag, and I wouldn't let her."

"Whoa, is that the one by Delia Tides?" Morton's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that girl can _de-sign_!" Peach squealed. "You've seen her clothing lines, right?"

"The one with the scale sequins?" Morton asked.

"Dude, don't even get me started! I have at least twenty of those dresses in my closet upstairs."

The others watched, completely appalled by the scene in front of them.

"Uh...okay...sense when did Morty get a sense of fashion?" Iggy placed his hands on his hips.

"Ugh, and how come he doesn't give me fashion tips?" Wendy pouted.

"I think I've heard pink in their conversation like forty times..." Luigi grumbled.

"I gotta get outta here. If I hear one more thing about a shoe on clearance my head'll explode." Larry whined. "Luddy, I wanna go home!"

"Yeeaaaahh, uh Luigi, just tell your bro we'll come back tomorrow. And we'll try to get some sort of arrangement straightened out..." Ludwig carefully picked up his younger brother in his arms and carried him along. The others lingered awhile to say goodbye to their new friend as they followed the eldest to the airship.

Luigi just shook his head and headed back to Peach Castle.

"-...and she was all like, 'your hair totally compliments that outfit you're wearing. Buy this kart!'" Peach mocked.

"Don't tell me you bought it." Morton laughed.

"Omigosh, yessss! I had to. The leather seats were just so _pink_. How could I say no? And Mario totally has the same model, so we, like, match and stuff."

"I get what you were going for princess. If a Porsche had those little Cheep-Cheep wings in the back and that perfect stripe down center..."

"And the color..." Peach sighed.

"Girl, don't even get me started. You know my brother Roy is all into pink, but I'm like nah." Morton shrugged.

Peach made a curious face. "You sure? You look like you could rock it. I mean it would go a little off center with your shell, but if we did you hair, it could compliment you just fine."

Morton still looked unsure. "I dunno, princess. You know my siblings aren't too nice when it comes to fashion..."

"Dude, trust me. I will make you look so hot, _Wendy's_ jaw will drop when she sees you."

"Well, you are a princess of exquisite tastes."

"You really think so?" Peach asked looking down at her dress. "You don't think I'm 'old-fashioned'?"

"No way, I give you my word." He placed one hand on his heart and the other up in the air.

"That's so sweet..." The princess blushed. She reached out a hand and Morton grabbed it as the two walked back to the castle. "Now after I try on all my clothes for you, we have _got_ to go to the Mushroom Market! Mario forgot to remind me to go back to that two for one sale!"

"A two for one sale?! Then we'd better hurry!" Morton rushed ahead pulling the princess after him.

* * *

**Okay _major_ OOC for Morton Jr. XD but you have to admit you kinda want to ship Porsche Jr. now...**

**Why did I name them Porsche Jr.? Well, Peach is naturally a rich princess who can buy anything she wants, so a Porsche would be nice for her, and Morton is a Jr. So what do you have Porsche Jr.!**

**Peach: I kinda hate how you shipped me with the guy who's always trying to steal me for his creepy King!**

**Morton: AND I WOULD NEVER SAY THOSE THINGS! Well I probably would. I do say a lot of things. That's probably one of the many reasons why they call me Big-Mouth Koopa...But why of all Koopas, did you pick _me_ to be with frills and buttons?!**

**Peach: Oh and you think I enjoy being with you? You're creepy and rude! Along with your other nasty-tempered siblings!**

**Koopalings: Who are you calling nasty-tempered?!**

**Hey, chill! This is not the place! *sigh* Anyway, that's all for today folks...and I was close to making my hour marker...it's like 11:58 I started at 11:00 XD**

**So...if there is nothing else to be said...Luigi...and Iggy or Wendy will be next**

**Note: I don't know why I wanted Iggy to be gay...that's all XD**

**Au revoir! Thanks for reading!**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	3. Chapter 3: Bowser Jr X Vivian

**Alright, first request! Woohoo! Vivian X Bowser Jr from Rockin Bros ! THANKS A TON! XD**

**Do I know anything about Vivian? No! Is she absolutely the cutest thing I've ever seen in my lifetime?! YES! So I will do my best to portray the cutie as best as I can...if it's not an issue, the matter of her sisters do come up a lot, so I'm gonna use that...**

**I hope what I have brewed up will be able to balance nicely with Viv's state of being (as far as her sisters go and stuff) I figured she is the youngest like B.J. ...so...yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own not Bowser Koopa the Second nor do I own the adorable cutie named Vivian...I'm crying right now cuz she's so pretty XD I also don't own the other minorities of this story XP**

**Larry: I AM NOT A MINORITY**

**Yes you are XD**

* * *

**Youngsters**

"Hey Ludwig, where's Papa?" The tiny tot, Bowser Jr. demanded his elder sibling...even though they aren't related...

Ludwig, who was peering through a microscope, groaned as he had to answer the annoying Koopa's question. "How should I know? I am not your father's keeper. That's Kamek's job."

Junior huffed. "Oh yeah? Well, what if I tell Papa how mean you're being to me? Then he'll set your sophisticated tail to a broil!"

The older Koopa raised his hands to his face, then sliding them down, he turned to the younger. "Junior, is there a time when you aren't a being a spoiled brat?"

"Is there a time when you aren't being a stuck-up wanna be?" He mocked.

"Stars in the sky, please give me the strength to not roast this tiny little brat over a fire for the next family dinner..." The elder Koopa prayed silently. "Junior, your father hasn't been here since I don't know when. Why don't you get yourself lost- I mean...go find him yourself, on the safest path you can find. The Forest of Woe and Misery sounds like a good place to start."

"You mean the Boggly Woods? That's like on the other side of the Mushroom World!" Junior whined.

"Then you'd better start walkin'." Ludwig snapped.

"Hmph. Well if I'm going there, I'm takin' _your_ airship!"

Ludwig clenched his fist so hard, his claws broke flesh. "Do it, and I swear Junior, the first time I tried to kill you will seem like an accident!"

"Is that a threat? I'm tellin' Papa!"

"Ha, you think I'm _afraid_ of your father?! Go ahead you little weasel! Tell your 'papa'."

Junior puffed up his cheeks in anger and stormed away from the lab, almost running into Roy. "Watch where you're goin'!" The tot snapped.

Despite wearing sunglasses, hiding most of his expression, you could clearly see Roy's false shock and rising rage. "The little brat don't know who he's talkin' to. You better get him Ludwig."

"It's okay, Roy. We'll jump him in an alleyway."

"I'm ready to jump dat foo'."

"He ready!" A voice rang from down the hall.

* * *

"Stupid Ludwig! I'll show him! Takin' his airship anyway...tell me what to do... Just wait til I find my Papa!" Junior continued to ramble and rage to himself as he climbed aboard Ludwig's airship only to find Larry in the pilot's cabin.

The blue-Mohawked Koopaling gazed blankly at the airship docks, as he sat quietly in the front seat.

"Uh...Larry? What are you doing on Ludwig's ship?"

"I wanna be shipped with Ludwig, but this story is about the most unlikely couples...and everyone else already ships the blue-haired siblings..."

"What?"

"You're too young to understand."

"I'm a year younger than you!"

"Exactly, too young." Larry half turned to see the younger counterpart glaring at him. "_Too dumb, to realize. _

_That I shoulda bought him flowers. _

_And held his hand. _

_Shoulda gave him all my hours, when I had the chance. _

_Took him to every party cuz I know how he loves to dance. _

_Now my baby's dancin', but he's dancin' with another man._

Or some woman, or whoever that crazy writer ships him with."

"What-? Never mind, can you just pilot this thing to the Boggly Woods?"

Larry nodded. "Sorry, I was listening to Bruno Mars before you got in here, so I'm a little jacked up."

"You're a seven year old! How are you messed up?" Junior asked crossly.

"You don't understand love..."

"He gon' learn today!" A voice shouted out to them from the docks.

"You hear that?" Larry asked as he turned on the navigators.

"Just drive!"

* * *

"So why are we out here anyway? Don't you know how creepy this place is?" Larry asked shivering when he saw another outline of a Boo.

"Don't care, I gotta find my Papa." Junior sighed staring out of the front view window.

"You know he's my dad too..."

"Ludwig said he took a paternity test on Maury, and he's not the father of you or your siblings."

"...oh..."

Awkward silence.

"Sorry, Larry...I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's cool...I understand you wanna be Bowser's only child...it's why you treat us the way you do..."

"Like brothers?"

"Like enemies..."

"I can't help it...I'm too spoiled..."

"I know, it's just that- HOLY LAVA BUBBLES!" Larry shouted as he roughly steered the ship left.

Junior slid out of the pilot's cabin and onto the deck of the ship. The air was swarming with Boos who were attempting to overtake the ship and haunt it as their own.

"L-Larry!" Junior shouted to his 'brother'.

"I'm coming Junior! Just let me get this ship steering straight or something!" Larry called back.

Junior looked up frightfully as Boos teased him mercilessly.

The little Koopa covered his eyes. "I'm sorry! I should've never taken Ludwig's ship! I know I've been a naughty brother, but I can change! I'll be nicer to my sister! I'll even give a little bit of my allowance to charity every week! Just leave me alone!"

Finally the spooky taunting stopped. No fading, no echoes. Just completely, stopped...

Junior shakily looked up to not only find his brother, but another figure.

She giggled and reached out a ghostly gloved hand out to Junior. "Hi I'm Vivian."

Junior's jaw dropped in shock. "How'd you get the Boos to leave?" Was all he could utter.

Her laughter is what frightened B.J. the most, it sounded almost _exactly_ like a Boos taunts. "The Boos and I have a settled arrangement. If they don't cause trouble, I won't beat them up."

"Beat them...uh... What?"

"I see you've been stirring up some trouble yourself, B.J. I also hear you're not being very nice, is that true?"

"Are you like my fairy godmama or something? You do somethin' nice for me, but at the price of me changin' my lifestyles for the good of all?"

The air was silent before the sound of laughter filled it again. "You've been watching too much Disney as well. I'm not you're fairy godmama and I'm not here to teach you a lesson. I'm a part of the Shadow Sirens, along with my sisters. So I'm part-evil."

Junior grinned sheepishly. "You're really pretty to be evil."

"I know, so is the princess over in Tide Pools, but no one suspects her of anything. Why?"

"Because she's too pretty to be evil." Junior chuckled.

Larry looked from Vivian to his younger brother and shrugged. "I'll just go back to piloting. You two kids have fun."

But neither Bowser Jr. nor Vivian heard the older Koopa as they continued to laugh and talk all night long. This was definitely not a night the little toddler was expecting, but it was better than any other he's had in his entire life.

"He wasn't ready!" A voice called from below the ship cabins.

WHO IS THAT?! Well we're about to find out now, aren't we?! Follow me down to the lower ship deck to see who this mother-of-a-goose is!

The barrels of the lower deck cabins sat in still silence and darkness until a candle lit parts of the space.

Lemmy Koopa sat guiltily atop one of the barrel heads. "Uh...I'm outties! Peace." He makes a mad dash for the cabin porthole and leaps through.

* * *

**Uh...Lemmy, whenever you come back to another chapter, you're so dead -_-"**

**Lemmy: Ha-Ha...I know... So does that mean you're gonna ship me next? _Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssse_?**

**I'll think about it, but give the audience a chance too! They're as much a part of this as I am.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry there wasn't much Youngsters... I seriously couldn't nab a personality from the wiki page besides actions and quotes, so I made up one. I hope zat pleazes you eef not I vill remake zis chapter unteel eet reaches your satisfactory level**

**Ludwig: -_-" You lint-licker! I do not speak with a German accent in this fanfiction at all!**

**Whoops XD**

**Another disclaimer: Bruno Mars is the sole owner of the song If I Was Your Man... **

**Maybe up next: Iggy X Luigi X Wendy (only if no one requests anything else)**

**Yeah...love triangle...oh and Larry is _not_ in love with Ludwig he's just being weird**

**Larry: LUDWIG WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!**

**Stop reading those fanfictions!**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	4. Chapter 4: Bedsmith X Doctor Toadley

**It makes me happy to see how this series has turned out...but who cares how I feel, let's move on to the next couple: ****Bedsmith X ****Doctor Toadley requested by Madz the Penguin.**

**Another two character I have no clue about (I really need to play more video games...) But omigosh they're sooooooooo cute! Especially Bedsmith, he's like some sort of pillow face guy XD...Well he is a Pi'illo...I see what they did there...**

**Mario Wikipedia is not very kind when it comes to giving away a decent personality to go by...but hey that's what ad lib. is for...**

**Disclaimer: I owneth no one...  
**

* * *

**Sleeping Meds**

"Alright fellas, bring it in... Yep some more, some mooorrreee... A little more to the righ- PERFECT! Stop. Right. There." Bedsmith nodded. "Yes Bedsmith finds this location to be perfectly spacious to build the perfect throne for Prince Dreamboat...er, Bedsmith means Dreambert. Alright, thanks you guys can leave now."

Bedsmith waved away the giant Mega Pi'illos, Phil, Lowe, Cush and Shawn, who assisted him in moving the heavy mattress into the Dreamy Pi'illo Castle.

Bedsmith admired the giant mattress stack he and the Megas placed together for Prince Dreambert's throne. He felt it would please the prince if he had a _really_ comfortable place to sit in a room designed for royalty.

Giggling could be heard from other side of the throne room as Pink Pi'illos began to enter the room, shattering Bedsmith's thoughts.

"Bedsmith! Bedsmith!" They called out to the craftsman.

"Bedsmith turns, Bedsmith sees girly Pink Pi'illos. What is it you request of Bedsmith?"

The first Pink hopped forward looking up at the craftsman curiously. "You're a stuffy pillow, Bedsmith. The other Pinks and I wonder why you don't leave the Castle."

"Bedsmith wonders why you nosy little Pinks don't mind your _own_ business." The craftsman growled.

"Bedsmith! Bedsmith!" Another Pink sang. "You should go out and do something cool for once instead of building soft beds."

"Or daydreaming about Prince Dreambert." Another giggled.

This caused an eruption of laughter among them.

"Bedsmith does no such thing!" The Pi'illo snapped. "Bedsmith prefers his extra curricular activities of protecting the Dreamy Pi'illo Castle and providing extra padding to the Pi'illos who need it."

"Even Mega Pi'illos have to take breaks sometimes, Bedsmith." An elderly voice sounded from the other end of the castle's throne room.

Eldream slowly entered the room, approaching Bedsmith at his own pace.

About five minutes later, the elder came face-to-face with Bedsmith. "Bedsmith, even Pi'illos who have responsibility must take rest..." He murmured before leaving.

"That's it?" Bedsmith questioned.

"That is all the wisdom I am allowed in this fanfiction." He called back.

Bedsmith blinked and turned towards the Pinks who were steadily fluffing each other out of boredom.

Bedsmith sighed. "Bedsmith will agree to hang out with the common Pinks, but we will _not_ be going to Sophisticated in Pink again!"

The Pinks cheered. "Of course not, Bedsmith!"

"They're closed down anyway, due to some frilly human girl buying out the whole lot!"

"We should go see the Mario Bros.! They saved us whenever they had the chance!"

"Bedsmith admires your energy. He wishes he had time to run amuck and be a damsel. Prince Dreambert's throne will have to wait until Bedsmith returns to his post." The Pi'illo sighed. "Shall we begin our trekk to find the Mario-"

Once again the throne room was barged upon, but not by a Pi'illo.

"Hello? Is a Bedsmith here? I heard from one of those giant orange fellows that I can find a Pi'illo named Bedsmith. Is he here?"

The Pinks giggled as they gazed at the strange person. He was dressed in garb that resembled a doctor, and on his shoulder perched a bird wearing a blue orb.

He had a mushroom head, so Bedsmith guessed he was a Toad. Perfect. "Bedsmith is here." He called to the Toad.

"Where is he? I must speak to him immediately." The Toad spoke urgently.

"He is here." Bedsmith repeated.

"Where?" The Toad asked again.

"Here. In this room, in your presence."

The Toad ran a hand down his face. "Where in this room?"

Bedsmith turned to the nearest Pink. "These Toads are not so bright, are they?"

"No they aren't, Bedsmith." The Pink giggled.

"Are you..." The Toad turned light pink. "Aww man, I didn't know _you_ were him. My name is Toadley and I am in great need of your assistance."

"Bedsmith asks what."

"What?"

"Exactly, Bedsmith asks what you are in need of him for."

Toadley's eye twitched. "Do you always talk in third person? Probably so..."

"Did you just answer your own question?" Bedsmith chuckled.

The Pinky looked from Bedsmith to Toadley, before giggling amongst one another.

"Bedsmith asks the girly Pinks to remove themselves from Bedsmith's workplace. Bedsmith has lots of work to do." The craftsman scolded the girls.

"But this is the throne room, Bedsmith. You don't work in the throne room, do you?" One Pink asked.

"So it is...Clever Pinks... Now leave, Bedsmith wishes to be alone with Mr. Toadley."

The pink Pi'illos filed out one-by-one to the opposite corridor.

"Oh please, Mr. Toadley was my father. Call me Doctor Toadley." The doctor bowed towards the Pi'illo politely.

"Doctor Toadley. So it be for the third time today, Bedsmith has mistaked. This is not well for a craftsman..." The Pi'illo blushed lightly.

"It appears something troubles you young soul..." The doctor stated wistfully.

"Indeed, Doctor, something does bother Bedsmith..." The craftsman sighed.

"Be it so, I will conjure a deal between us two. If you craft me a bed to heal my sleeping enigmas, I will guess and solve your enigma with a bit of magic. Do you feel as if it is a fair deal? I feel it is, yes."

The craftsman giggled, yes _giggled_.

"I find that your deal will not need to be made. I will craft your bed free of charge, and simply tell you my enigma. However, in exchange...I wish to see you on other occasions outside of work."

The Toad blushed brightly. "Other occasions?"

"As the Pinks would call such activities...a date? Or hanging out!" Bedsmith quickly changed.

Now it was the doctor's turn to giggle. "The good doctor finds you humorous, if such times do permit me so, I will be more than glad to 'hang out' with you Bedsmith."

The two gentlemen then shook hands, and kept their grasp for a bit before letting go.

The Pinks, of course, saw the entire thing and burst into giggles.

* * *

**I do not know why I called them "Sleeping Meds"...the original plan didn't even include the Pinks...but it was cute...you have to admit that XD...**

**I am mega sorry if that is nothing of what you were expecting...I tried to interpret Mario Wiki as best as I could...because I have yet to get those two games (I wanted them and my mum didn't by them XP)**

**But now that I know thy exist I will buy every Mario game on the shelf...**

**Next time we have Scarecrow5269's request: Lemmy x Lady Bow.**

**To the Internet! (Again)**

**Note: Does it bother anyone that the only Mario Characters I know are the Koopas (Kamek, Koopalings, Bowser, B.J, etc.) and the Mario Gang? I mean sure Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Donkey Kong, and onward are pretty cool but some of the one-timer characters...geez I need to play more video games XD **

**Anyway, thanks Scarecrow5269 for a ship with Lemmy, because I haven't forgotten what he did last chapter...**

**Lemmy: Does it help if I said I'm sorry?**

**Oh sure why- heck no!**

**Probably be done with the next chapter by tomorrow...**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	5. Chapter 5: Lemmy X Lady Bow

**Salut! Comment ca va! Moi? Pas mal, merci beaucoup!**

**I think that should roughly translate well...if not...anyway XD**

**I weep at how this series is turning out... I seriously didn't think something so random would be all 'bam, banana good'. Thanks a ton!**

**So as requested by a certain Scarecrow5269, we will be doing Lemmy X Lady Bow A.K.A. Britney Spears (I'll give the explanation later)**

**Disclaimer: Tis not I own a single character that appears in the chapter. However pop sensation Dels T. Bloops is mine...XD**

***Warning: The following one-shot will be really weird...like, so random I don't even know how it has anything to do with Lemmy and Lady Bow**

* * *

**Britney Spears**

Wendy O. Koopa sat outside of her 'father's' castle, tracing her name in the ashen dirt-covered ground.

"Hey Wendy, how's it goin'?" A chipper voice rang from behind her.

The pink clad Koopaling sighed and turned to see Bowser Junior's toothy grin.

"Junior just because Viv asked you to stop being so mean, doesn't mean you gotta be _freaky_-nice. You're really starting to cramp my style." She murmured.

"Now darling, is that any way to talk to your younger brother?"

The two younger Koopas exchanged a quick glance with one another before looking around. "You say something, Junior?"

"Don't think so- AHHH! A BOO!" The tiny toddler screamed.

Wendy's blue eyes widened until she realized who it was. "She's not just any Boo, Junior! That's, Lady Bow! The cutest of the cute when it comes to Boos."

Just as Wendy said, the cute and adorable Lady Bow appeared out of thin air in front of the two Koopas. As usual she looked as lovely and radiant as ever, just so cute...adorable...I think I'm crying again...let me stop.

Junior hid behind his elder 'sister' as he shakily gazed up at the refined ghoul.

"How's it goin' Bow?" Wendy asked as she swapped a quick cheek kiss greeting.

"Oh just as lovely as ever Wendy-kins. What about you darling, I find you must be pretty well considering you've got the strongest men of the Kingdoms caring for you?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You mean my brothers? Nothing but a bunch of wimps and whiners."

"Suppose you'd like cheese to go with them then?" Bow giggled.

"I see what you did there." Wendy smirked before looking down at her frightful younger 'brother'. "Ugh, Junior why don't you go bother Ludwig or Iggy or something?"

"I wanted to hang out with my sister... Is that so wrong?" Junior asked sweetly.

Before Wendy could make a snippy remark, Lady Bow approached the young Koopa admiringly. "Such a nice young boy. Oh Wendy, he _has_ to be the sweetest thing I've ever laid my beautiful eyes on..."

"Sweet? The brat spits snot-fire rockets at me when I'm sleeping!" She growled. "Once he dropped my bow on the mud, and another time I messed up my manicure to teach the little punk a lesson. Well that last one might be more on me...but he's still a jerk-faced runt!"

The royal ghoul whipped out her fan, waving it dramatically. "Oh Wendy, honestly this sweet, innocent Koopa couldn't possibly mean any harm, he's absolutely _darling_."

Junior smiled brightly. "Hear that Wendy O., the woman says I'm darling!"

"That's because she hasn't fully met you..." Wendy grumbled. "Oh Bow, what are we doing outside? Come on in, this heat is no place for _royalty_ like us to be."

* * *

"-and this is where my snotty little brother Larry likes to play his silly games." Wendy explained showing the exquisite ghoul the game room. "I don't know if he's in here... Probably hiding from Roy, or in the lab with my nerdy brothers Ludwig and Iggy."

Bow chuckled behind the feathery shield of her fan, allowing Wendy to continue the tour with Junior hot on her heels.

"Here we have the art studio-"

"Bye sis." Junior interrupted entering his studio and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, there _was_ the art studio...when you could see it." Wendy mumbled. "Stupid brat is always locking himself in there working on his art."

"Oh, those lovely pieces belonged to _him_? I believe the young darling... Bowser Junior, was his name? I believe he has quite the artistic talents...from what I saw when the door was still opened anyhow..." The lady commented. "But do you have any rooms that portray excitement and fun? Purposely somewhere to get a girl's blood pumping - throwing away the factor of me not having blood..."

Wendy paused to think for a moment as her older brother Lemmy rolled past the two.

"Sup Wendy. Hey pretty lady... Whoa wait, hold on. Pretty lady plus Wendy... Did she win some kind of beauty contest again? Because I've been meaning to talk to all the judges of those contests..." He shielded his mouth and whispered to Bow, "I'm gonna need you guys to get some better entrees. If Wendy is winning a beauty contest, there's a problem. I mean have you seen her face? Let alone those feet? They look like-"

"YOU KNOW I _CAN_ HEAR YOU! I'M NOT EVEN TWO FEET AWAY!" Wendy shouted.

Lemmy shrugged. "Sorry Wendy, brothah gotta speak truth."

Lady Bow huffed. "Obviously the 'brothah' doesn't know how to treat a lady... Wendy shall we continue with the tour?"

"Whoa wait, before you go off with 'high an' mighty', can I ask you out on a date? I mean you're pretty cute, and I'm freaking _adorable_...so what do you say?"

There was a long pause before Lady Bow answered. "What do I say, sir? Well for starters," she took her fan and gave Lemmy well-deserved slap across the face with it. "That is for disrespecting a lady. But I also so yes... A pair of eyes as cute as mine can clearly see when there is a fine gentleman worthy of her time, effort, and beauty..."

"I knew it! Oooooooooh yeah, Lemmy gets _all_ the girls." The Rainbow-Mohawked Koopa boasted while smoothing back his hair, only to have it spring right back up. "Especially the fine princesses."

With a bow, the tiny Koopaling departed down the hall to his bedroom.

"What the heck just happened..." Wendy asked, jaw completely dropped.

"Oh, Wendy-dear, it is fairly unladylike to leave your mouth open in such a way. Close it before you catch flies..."

"Too late..." The Koopa girl rasped, choking on the forewarned insect.

* * *

Lemmy whistled as he sprayed himself down with 'shower in a can'.

"Goin' on a date with a hot girl. Gonna have a such a great time, it'll make her head swirl. Goin' on a date with a hot girl. Gonna end up smoochin' it up...with that hot girl." He sang to himself.

"Uh, Lemmy? What are you doing?" A voice asked from the entry of the circus-loving Koopa's room.

"Oh, hey Iggy. I'm getting ready for my big date. Just spraying on the last of this 'shower in a can'."

"Excuse me?!" A voice shouted from behind the geeky scientist.

Wendy shoved her younger brother out of her way to glimpse at her older. "Did you just say 'shower in a can'?!"

"Geez, and here I thought Larry was the Emperor of Eavesdropping..." Lemmy murmured.

"I am! I was listening to every word!" A voice rang from above.

Lemmy looked up utterly dumbfounded. "Is that fool in the vents?"

"Like it matters!" Wendy shouted. "GO TAKE A _REAL_ SHOWER!"

Lemmy rolled his eyes and grabbed an orange bow tie resting on his vanity. "No way, sister. Koop's don't take showers for nothing."

"Yes he does!" Another voice shouted from outside the castle this time.

"Not you Koops! I meant _Koop's_, as in a short slang term for Koopa...you know, like if I said Lems, Iggs, Wends, Lars, Luds, Morts...doesn't work for Junior or Roy though-"

"STOP HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH THE COMMONERS AND GO TAKE A SHOWER, YOU FILTHY CIRCUS REJECT!" Wendy exploded.

"Wendy, are you seriously on that still?" Iggy giggled. "He's not gonna shower, _none_ of us do."

"That's true, except for Larry and Ludwig... Luds is too sophisticated, and Lars is his little puppy." Lemmy put in as he adjusted his bow tie.

"I see what you did there, Lemmy! Thanks for the lesson!"

"You're welcome, Koops." Lemmy murmured as he looked himself over in the mirror one last time. "Alright, how do I look?"

Wendy finally gave up trying to get her brother to shower and crossed her arms.

Iggy, however, didn't mind giving his brother a second opinion. He moved his hand around in a circular motion. "Turn around, I wanna see the back."

Lemmy did as he was told and turned. His little orange shell was nicely polished, and each of his spikes were deliciously waxed.

"You clean up nice..." Iggy commented. "The tie is a nice addition...but why the collar and no shirt?"

Lemmy looked down, around his neck sat his orange bow tie, sided by a white shirt color. Below that, his plastron shined, completely exposed. "Gameboy Bunny effect, something you're too young to understand." Lemmy chuckled.

"Gameboy Bunny? I've got a subscription to their magazine..." Iggy giggled. "For research purposes, of course..."

Lemmy blinked. "We'll talk about that when I get back home. Tell dad I'm leaving now. Be back around midnight..."

"GET YOU SOME!" Larry shouted from above.

"Yeah, we are really gonna have a talk when I get home about what you guys are reading." Lemmy murmured. He rolled past Wendy and Iggy out of his room.

Wendy looked up at her younger brother. "We're gonna follow him." She snapped as soon as Lemmy was out of earshot.

"What? Why? He's a seventeen year old boy. He doesn't want a fourteen year old and thirteen year old following him." Iggy snorted.

"I don't care if he was twenty-three! We're following him! YOU TOO LARRY!"

Larry moaned. "Awwwwwwwwwwww, come on! I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad, you big baby! We're all in this together!" As soon as Wendy said the words, the Wild Cats from East High School came in singing the chorus of the song.

"_We're all in this together,_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_-"

"OHMYGAWD! TROY BOLTON!" Wendy fangirled.

"BACK OFF MY MAN!" Iggy roared.

"No way, he's mine!" Gabriella Montez pouted, holding the star basketball player by the waist.

"Well _we_ don't ship it! AND THIS IS _OUR_ DAD'S CASTLE! AND ANYTHING IN IT BELONGS TO US!" The two siblings shouted.

"He's not your dad..." Junior mumbled as he walked past. "Holy lava bubbles! Is that ZAC EFRON?! I'M A _HUGE_ ZEFRON FAN!"

"Who?" Wendy asked.

* * *

Anyways, moving on to our leading couple, Lemmy and Lady Bow met up with each other at the classiest places in all the kingdoms: Daisy Circuit.

"I do apologize, Lemmy-dear, if my Bootler does get in the way of our festivities."

"Oh it's cool. Didn't even know the dude was here..." Lemmy murmured the last part.

The Koopaling and Boo sat - or in Bow's case, floated - in the stands with the other fans, who were ready to watch the race begin. As always on Daisy Circuit, the sun was setting, giving the sky a bright, romantic orange tint.

"I must admit, Lemmy darling, this spot you've chosen to spend our affairs, is _very_ lovely. Nearly as lovely as me..." The royal Boo giggled.

Lemmy shrugged. "I come here all the time to watch racers. And I hear that they're having pop sensation Dels T. Bloops sing the anthem for today's race!"

Lady Bow gasped excitedly. "Dels T. Bloops? I _love_ her album '18 years', possibly one of the saddest and most haunting I've ever heard."

Lemmy giggled. "Well, I bet you didn't know that I just so happen to be one of her _closest_ friends."

"Shut up!" Lady Bow squealed.

"If you want we can go up to her seat in the top box and chat it up."

The ghoul fanned herself rapidly at the thought of meeting a celebrity. "Of course I want to! She's like the cutest of the cute! Her voice so lulling! She's almost as famous as Mario! And the fact that she's just the _coolest_ ever! Lemmy, you _have_ to take me to her _now_!"

Lemmy looked shocked for a moment. "Well sure. Man, are you hot when you fangirl..."

"I will ignore your ungentlemanly comment on my physical attributes, simply because you're going to take me to see a celebrity..."

"So is this relationship gonna be strictly platonic? Or is making out gonna come along with this package?" Lemmy smirked.

"If you weren't so cute..." Lady Bow murmured.

Lemmy chuckled and led the Boo and her servant along the way to meet his so-called friend.

* * *

Luigi, Mario, and Princess Daisy were dressed up in their racer suits as they prepared to take the track and begin the race. However the three made a quick pit stop to meet a certain someone blocked from Lady Bow's and Lemmy's view.

"I know a lot of people love to come see me sing, but if anything, _you_ guys are the reason why I'm here! I _love_ these races and have always wanted to be a part of it. Thank you so much for the honor of letting me sing the anthem here." A smooth voice cooed.

"Oh sure, it's totally cool. Thank _you_ for coming here to sing for us, that's sooooo awesome of you!" Daisy squealed.

Before another word was spoken, Lady Bow raced up to the four obviously eager to meet her favorite star.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy turned to see the Boo making her way over.

"HOLY MUSHROOMS! G-GHOST!" Luigi cried out, leaping in Daisy's arms.

"Wow...my hero..." The princess muttered.

As Luigi cowered, Lady Bow took up the empty spot, and approached the pop star. "H-hello Dels T. Bloops! I-I'm you're biggest fan!"

The star giggled and looked up at the ghost. "Oh my gosh, if anything I am a fan of you! You got a name, cutie?"

Lady Bow squealed. "L-Lady B-Bow...omigoshomigoshomigosh! Dels T. Bloops thinks I'm cute!"

Lemmy chuckled as he rolled forward. "Hey, Dels, how's it goin'?"

The pop star, who was writing out an autograph to the ghost, looked up. "Oh hey- Oh no... Lemmy! What are you doing here?!" She growled.

"What? You not happy to see me?" The clownish Koopa asked.

"After what you did to me last chapter! You're lucky you're friend here is incredibly adorable, or else you'd be outta here!"

Lemmy rolled his eyes, but Bow cut him off before he could retort something rude. "Hey, he's _not_ my friend!"

For a moment the entire world gasped, but Lady Bow finished her phrase just in time. "He's my _boyfriend_!"

Lemmy fist pumped. "Score!"

"GET YOU SOME LEMMY!" A voice shouted from somewhere.

Dels' eyes widened. "So that _wasn't_ you making the out bursts?"

Lemmy shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Then why'd you run?" Dels placed a hand on her hip.

"No reason..." Lemmy muttered. "Come on hottie, we've got a race to watch, and making out to do."

The gleeful ghoul eagerly stuck to Lemmy's side, nuzzling him happily.

"Hmm..." Dels murmured. "I wonder..."

"SHE WASN'T READY!"

The star snarled and whipped around, green eyes locking on Morton Jr. The tan Koopaling looked guilty and took off running.

"SECURITY!"

* * *

**Alright, that was really weird...like omiglob XD. Again, this is the second time I steered away from the plot and crashed into something else...**

**This was actually supposed to extra fluffy...but I guess this is the angle I needed to go for.**

**Lemmy: a little OOC**

**Lady Boo: probably major OOC**

**Wiki says she is head-strong and a little snooty...and what did I do? I slammed the pedal on the Snooty...and there was no head-strong anything in there XD...in fact she was the opposite and went nutter for Dels...**

**As far as "Britney Spears" goes...okay so the singer Britney Spears has written and performed the song: Circus. I'm sure a lot of people have heard it...if not...you kinda don't have to.**

**Lemmy = Circus...**

**Lady Bow = Britney Spears...the 'ring master' in the song.**

**That's the best I can explain it XD **

**Next we have Starlow X Luma... oh my glob... Rockin Bros that pairing is so cute!**

**Thanks for all who've read, and the next chapter might be posted today...**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	6. Chapter 6: Starlow X Luma

**Hello again! You already know what's up...or not... Eh well, it's all sweetles especially for this one-shot...Any way, sorry about the ****_major_**** lateness, I had busy week days...but I've got everything down pact. After "School Buddies"...well I'll save that for the closing statement.**

**Starlow X Luma star in:**

* * *

**School Buddies**

The Comet Observatory was busier than ever today. Lumas were floating to and fro completing tasks on their to-do list, while in the center Mama Rosalina was watching the chaos as calmly as possible.

She turned to her trustee friend, Luma, and smiled. "Everyone is preparing for today's event with an eagerness I have not seen from them in nearly a decade."

"Of course Mama Rosa, today is the great Star Festival. Everyone across the Galaxies will be joining us! Which means Mario and his friends will be back!" The child giggled

"I have a feeling that fate will steer our course elsewhere..." The celestial princess chuckled.

"What you talkin' 'bout, Mama?"

Before Rosalina could answer the Observatory screen changed and a very angry Princess Peach showed up. "Uh, Rosie. Mama, I'm in need of some big help from you. Yeah, one of your star guys are running loose around my Gardens. I don't appreciate it, so can you or someone come get this guy before one of the Chain-Chomps bites his butt? Peach out!"

The screen went blank, leaving Rosalina confused.

"One of _my_ sweet Lumas are running amuck causing trouble in Princess Peach Toadstool's gardens? Oh my. Luma will you be a dear and stay here while I-"

"No Mama, I got it." Luma giggled.

"Oh thank you sweetheart. This will give me a chance to catch up the others on the rest of our chores before landing."

* * *

Luma happily transported to the Mushroom Galaxy, where she'd find the Mushroom World. Once there, Luma knew she only had so much time to search for Princess Peach's Castle and recover the lost Luma.

As the pale galaxy explorer continued pursuit of the castle, she turned course for an outdoor shopping center.

"Where else would Princess Peach Toadstool build her fortress?" The star giggled.

The outdoor center was oddly quiet for a Saturday morning. "The center must be closed..." Luma murmured to herself as she continued.

Suddenly the star froze at the GamePipe window. "Mario Kart 8 comes out in less than a month! I've gotta tell Mama Rosalina as soon as I can!"

She continued down the shopping boulevard until the road led right to a tall pink stucco castle. "I knew it..."

* * *

Princess Peach, Morton Jr., Luigi, Iggy, Mario, Nastasia, Vivian, and Bowser Jr. all gathered on the castle's front lawn watching the garden before them.

"What...the heck...is wrong with...your father..." Princess Peach asked as she turned back and forth to watch the oversized Koopa running around the grounds of Peach Gardens.

Bowser Junior shrugged. "Dunno, Mama Peach, Grampa Kamek is trying to get him into therapy."

"One, kid, I ain't ya mama. And two, therapy ain't gon' help yo daddy..."

King Bowser continued to charge through the hedges chasing after something that was not clear to the others.

At this moment, Luma popped up in the group. "Hello Mushroom residents. I have come on request to assist you."

"Nice to see that you're late on schedule. Bowser's already off his lid. First he loses his son to the forces of good, now he's going around chasing one of your helpless Lumas." Nastasia squeaked.

The pale star explorer spun around in her place. "I think I've made it on the accurate time as fate wishes for me to arrive. It is only by-"

"Yeah, just go get your friend, before Bowser or the Chain-Chomps chew the butt off that guy." Peach cut in.

Luma shrugged and floated over to to the entrance of the garden. "Hello? Sir King Bowser! Are you here? Now, you leave that poor Luma alone, you've already stirred enough trouble with the galaxies. Sir King Bowser?"

Suddenly the Luma was interrupted by the fiery appearance of the King of Koopas. "Raaaaaaaaaawwwwrrrr!" He roared causing Luma to shake frightfully. She covered her eyes and shivered in fright, only to have coughing fill her tiny space ears. "Yeah...hey... I caught the stupid thing... geez..." He held up a finger and coughed heftily. "Aw man, got a little bit of foot in my throat."

Luma gasped. "YOU ATE THAT POOR CREATURE?!"

Bowser shrugged. "She deserved it. Punishment for treason to the king is death."

"SO YOU ATE ONE OF THE GALAXIES MOST SACRED CREATURES?!"

"She was delish!" Bowser held up the 'okay' hand gesture and smiled.

Luma nearly fainted at hearing the sovereign's words, until he started to chuckle.

It was like one of those slow motion movies and the guy is laughing all deep and haughtily, when Luma moved without thinking.

She darted straight for the Koopa's mouth and went down his throat.

"I'll save you Luma!" Was all that the Luma said before she raced deeper into Bowser's gut. "Man it's weird in here..." Luma murmured as she passed many 'stages' inside the Koopa sovereign.

Finally, a bright glow shone through all the lava and fire making Luma's spirits rise.

"Now I can safely guide this lost Luma- Wait... You're not a Luma!" The star explorer exclaimed.

A star that strangely resembled a Luma's form - only rounder - sat angrily in a cage. "Yeah, I know. I'm Starlow the Star Sprite. Bowser the Jerk swallowed me whole when he found out I was using him to help Mario and Luigi...why he waited months after he already knew this? No one will ever know, the guy is like a bajillion years old, who knows what goes through his head?"

Luma giggled. "Hello, Starlow, I am Luma...the Luma... I travel space with Mama Rosalina and go on galactic adventures in the Comet Observatory."

"Comet Observatory? Sounds like the high school I graduated from. Did you graduate from there too?" Starlow asked excitedly.

Luma shook her head. "No, it's actually like a spaceship used to travel at light speed through galaxies."

"Wow, they didn't teach us all the fancy smancy stuff back when I was at Comet Observatory..."

"I guess they also didn't teach you how to be observant. Bowser is a pretty big guy, how did you manage to get captured by him?" Luma asked.

Starlow shook her head. "Don't ask me kid, just get me outta this cage! I'm gettin' cramps..."

"Oh sure thing." Luma giggled and teleported into the cage.

"Whoa, what else do they teach you Star Sprites- er Lumas, in that fancy school of yours?"

Luma only giggled in reply and grabbed hold of Starlow. The two transported themselves from out of the cage and flew out of Bowser's huge mouth.

* * *

"And I was all like, nah brah. You need to back up! I found this spiked collar first, but then he wanna be all-"

Mario sighed and placed his head on the meeting table. It was hours after Bowser's mental breakdown, now the said king was taking up a lot of his life force to talk about the latest sale case of the century. Morton Jr., Peach, and Luigi were barely listening, while Iggy was tinkering away at an old mPhone, and Vivian and Bowser Jr. were steadily kissing tenderly over at the far end of the long table.

Nastasia looked concernedly at her friend as he griped at the stories length.

"And I thought Peach's stories were awful..." The red hatted hero murmured.

"Yeah uh, Bowser, can you do us a big favor, 'k, and move on from this topic to the next?" Nastasia asked politely.

"Yeah Dad! This story is getting lame!" Morton Jr. whined.

"Alright, who keeps telling the Koopalings that I'm their father? And I'm just getting to the best part!"

"Yeah, Dad, tell them about when the guy got so mad he tried to fight you!" Bowser Jr. egged on.

The larger Koopa nodded. "Oh right, well he was all-" a sudden hacking sound came from the Koopa King drawing all attention to him.

"D-Dad?" Bowser Junior called to his father shakily.

Before his father could reassure his health status, two star species popped out of his mouth, covered in saliva and smoke. "What the Fire Bro?!" Bowser roared in shock.

"Someone call me?" A Fire Bro guard, who courted the Royal Koopas, walked in.

"No it's a saying." Mario reassured.

"What kind of saying..." The Fire Bro shook his head, not even thinking of finishing his question.

"I'm saying though..." Morton murmured, shaking his head.

Starlow and Luma looked at the others, who gawked in shock. "Uh, I got the 'Luma' you all were looking for..." Luma started.

"Yeah, everything is chill..." Starlow added.

"Did you guys go to my high school?" Vivian blurted out of no where.

Starlow and Luma exchanged glances before giggling. "Yeah sure..."

* * *

**Sorry again for the lateness, I should be getting the rest set up... Sorry if it was short...**

**And School Buddies...I'm pretty sure that one is kind of self-explanatory...**

**Now we do one I've been dying to write since I read the comment: FawfulXMimi by ArianaKoopa**

**Why have I been waiting for this one? Well... Mimi is psycho crazy... And I hated fighting her in Paper Mario...especially since she was such a cutie... But that's not why... You see I've heard a lot about this Fawful character...and have never played a game where he's been featured... However a line I hear he's famous for: "I have Fury" oh yes...I am ****_soooo_**** gonna use that... Now what to call their ship? Hmm, that remains secret XD**

**~ Delia the Adventuress**


	7. Chapter 7: Fawful X Mimi

**Alright the title of this ship may seem a little weird...but it's not what some of you think, it's still chill...Anyway besides that next up is Kamek X Donkey Kong!**

**And enjoy! XD**

* * *

**I Have Green Furries**

As usual everything was peaceful in the land of pink and fluffy clouds. No enemy would attack, no fighting existed on the streets, only a perfect Utopian society... Well kinda almost perfect, with the occasional Koopalings stirring trouble, or King Bowser himself rampaging the Mushroom Market shouting at the top of his lungs, "I'mma boss!"

Other than the weird Koopa problems, everything was chill. Today, even, Princess Peach would be opening a grand stationary circus.

The said princess and her close friends, Mario and Luigi, entered the giant orange tent with lax. All around them the construction process went on, and even a few of the circus performers were practicing their stunts.

"Hey princess, this was a really good idea, opening up a circus. I'm sure a lot of children will love it... But you know what _I'd_ love?" Mario grumbled sarcastically.

"Dunno? A new shopping center?" Peach answered uninterestedly.

Mario sighed. "For starters, I hate shopping... And two, no. A new arcade!"

The princess groaned. "Mario, I told you one of those hi-tech, noisy buildings aren't able to fit in the budget!"

"Yeah, but you can afford a sixty foot high circus arena with twenty white Persian Tigers, fifteen lions, eighty contortionists, forty-six gymnasts and..._what is that_?! A giant Chain-Chomp jumping through fire hoops?!"

Over on the far end of the construction scene, a Chain-Chomp was indeed practicing its act through a fiery hoop.

"Yes." Peach simply answered. "But a diamond coated, Mario-endorsed arcade can't and will never fit into the budget. And even if it did, who in the Mushroom Kingdom would go?!"

"Brah! Luigi! You got my back, man! Tell Peach how beneficial it could be to the kingdom!"

The green sporting hero who had idly wandered away from the conversation, snapped back into reality. "Wha- Oh yeah..." He muttered as he took his glove off. Squinting his eyes, he read whatever was written on his palm as he answered. "Uh...It could help the kelps gain more refixes...and uh... Mario I can't read your handwriting...and it's kinda smudged."

Mario smacked his forehead. "Mama Mia..."

Peach shook her head. "Think of the children, Mario... Oh Lemmy! There you are, I need a word!" The princess rushed off to meet up with the circus-loving Koopaling leaving Bros alone.

Mario and Luigi turned to each other talking in hushed voices, probably trying to come up with new ways to convince the princess to build their arcade, when a loud voice rang over an intercom.

"I have green! I have furry! I HAVE...GREEN FURRIES! Come one, come all, to the BeanBean's Stand of Furry Green Beans. Yes we have green, lime green, Lima bean green, BeanBean green, and my personal favorite, Forest of the Himalayan Mountain green! That be all."

Luigi squealed in excitement. "GREEN?! THAT'S, LIKE, MY _FAVORITE_ COLOR!"

"Really?" Mario raised an eye brow. "I always thought you were a sky blue guy..."

Luigi blinked. "Seriously?"

"'Ey this Italian plumber ain't no joke. When he says it, he means it!"

Luigi sighed and looked around for the source of the call. "Where do you think this 'BeanBean Stand' is?" Luigi asked his brother.

Mario shrugged as the two wandered around the humungous circus tent. Just as they came up to a giant flashing green sign that read 'Supertastical BeanBean GreenGreen Furries This Way', they paused.

"You think this is it?" Luigi asked. His elder counterpart shook his head. "Nah, that's definitely not it."

The two exchanged nods of agreement as they passed the sign, still looking for their desired location.

Just as the two left, the sign shimmered before completely vanishing. In its place Mimi the shapeshifter was left in its place. "_Mimimimimimi_~ Oh silly stupid head Mario and Mr. L. Always doing the opposite of the expected... Now I can buy all those Green BeanBeans and start my own furry farm!" The green girl hopped in excitement and raced over in the opposite direction of the Bros.

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BUY _ANY_ OF YOUR BEANBEANS!" Mimi screeched. "I'VE GOT THE MONEY FOR IT!"

The BeanBean man in a red cloak shook his head. "Tough butter biscuits, girly. My boss won't let me sell anyone the beans except the Mario Bros and Koopas. That's the entire purpose of us buying the whole egg salad and putting in the paprika."

Mimi steamed. "What's that even supposed to mean, you...you big MEANIE?!"

The BeanBean man shrugged. "Dunno... But hold on, I gotta make another apple salad." Before he could sneak-walk away, Mimi yanked him by his jacket.

"Oh no you don't you freaky glasses guy! I WANT MY GREEN FURRY!"

The BeanBean man's creepy smile fell at the intensity of Mimi's rage. "Whoa there, Missy. Calm your tomato garden before it explodes!" He commented on Mimi's face turning bitter red.

"NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!"

The BeanBean man shrugged. "Alright alright! I'll get you the pickled Green Furry goods, only if you can prove to me that you're either a Koopaling or a Mario Brotha."

Mimi huffed and smirked. "Easy Peasy BeanBeany Bean."

With a shimmer of her form Mimi began her shape shifting process. "_Mimimimimimi_~!" Before the BeanBean man, Mimi vanished and in her cute tiny place, was the one and only, tall, thin form of Mr. L. "Seeing that I did think Luigi was hot when he was Mr. L, it's only perfect to shapeshift into that hunk's bod'."

The man readjusted his glasses in interest. "What an interesting specialist."

"What are you hungry or something? Because you keep making food references..." Mimi/Mr. L murmured annoyed.

"A little of bottled wine." The man shrugged. "Anyway, little grilled chicken, you must teach me how you turned into a tuna salad!"

"You mean Mr. L? Okay...it's really easy...but Hey, I didn't get your name Bean-freak! What is it?" Mimi asked as she changed back.

"Fawful, rhymes with awful. And I... HAVE FURRIES!"

"I think it'd sound cooler if you said 'fury' and not furry... It makes you sound more like a toughie..."

Fawful's creepster smile returned. "Is that so? ... 'I have fury'... I LIKE ITALIAN DRESSING!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Next we'll get rid of that disgusting food obsession of yours..."

"You mean my involuntary dessert to mention tasty snacks in my fries?"

Mimi's eye twitched. "Yeah...that... Anyway, we get rid of that and you'll be a stud. And in return I can have my Furry Beans."

"Seems Frosty..." Fawful murmured. "A stud... I've never been a stud. Tell me little griller, why do you wanna help me?"

"Well, mainly for personal gain...but then again you could use the help. Besides a young girl like me wonders if an old geezer like you has the time to hang around for a bit. The way you talk makes me hungry... And I could use the extra weight..." The tiny girl flexed a 'muscle' that barely even flinched.

"Intriguing, how such a girl of your sides could have such a strong dessert for muscle... If ice cream could do anything to help you, say the watermelon."

Mimi smirked deviously. "Well you could get me those Furries I asked for..."

"For a cute mustard custard like you, you can have all the BeanBean Furries... Free of charge..."

Mimi placed her hands on her hips proudly. Now _that's_ what you call wheedling!

* * *

With her entire collection of four thousand Bean Bean Furries, Mimi paraded around the circus with all of her bought products resting in a wheel barrel. Atop the barrel, Mimi sat lazily, gazing down at those who were on the ground surrounding her.

"Yes peasants I bought all of the BeanBean's and none of you can have a single one!"

At the bottom of the barrel, Fawful was pushing effortless, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I HAVE FURY!"

Luigi and Mario stood nearby gawking at the tiny green shapeshifter and BeanBean man acting out viciously in the already loud area.

"What the- Fawful?! Mimi?! Are they even on the same inter-dimensional level?!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi's eyes widened as he went panic mode. "I don't even know man!"

Lemmy rolled up to the two brothers curiously. "Sup guys, what's the deal?"

"Mimi, your ex-victim is with Bean Braniac..." Mario murmured.

"Victi-? Oh right...let's not mention that...this is a K Plus rated fanfiction, and the old gal in the other dimension wants to keep it that way..."

Luigi sighed in defeat. "I guess since Mimi is hogging up all the BeanBean GreenGreen Beanies..."

Mario rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't want those things anyway. They look like tiny green dolls-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE STORY!" The green clad hero burst into tears and dashed away from the area.

Lemmy turned to Mario and looked at him (as best as he could anyway). "What's with your bro?"

"Pfft, that boy has had problems since our 90's tv show..." Mario shrugged.

"ROAST!"

The two jumped in surprise at the loud call and looked around. Before they could target who it came from, Dels T. Bloops entered the scene, panting heavily. "Hey...you two...seen Morton...anywhere?"

Lemmy shook his head. "No, Morton hates clowns... But Roy likes to bully the performers...and make fun of my routines..."

"That jerk!" Dels snarled. She turned around and motioned a group of Koopas in 'Security' shirts close behind her.

"Everyone spread out! Find any Koopaling you can get your hands on! I don't need another one of these annoying invasions!"

The Koopa Troops nodded and did as they were ordered.

"They gon' learn today!" Dels growled under her breath.

* * *

**I hope Fawful was portrayed correctly... If not I give you permission to throw things at me... Now I think Mimi is the first character from the spin-offs actually portrayed correctly in this fanfic XD...besides Bowser Jr. and Ludwig**

**Other than that...**

**Thanks Yoshpa Kong for four more chapters:**

**Kamek X Donkey Kong**

**Flurrie X Petey Piranha**

**Wendy X Goomba**

**Sushie X Diddy Kong...**

**(However to be fair I won't be writing these chapters back-to-back...every other...yes...but not back-to-back...even if I've gotta draw up something myself)**

**If that'd be all...oh yeah! Roy or Morton, whoever it is... I will hunt you down!**

**~Dels the Adventuress**


	8. Chapter 8: Kamek X Donkey Kong

**So I was checking the stats this morning (like I usually do when I'm bored) and I was like 'Holy Cow it's Thursday'! Posting day! So I will post a chapter today, and later on I will post a chapter for 'Home'...hopefully I can post 'The Ghosts are Back!' and 'SMHS Story' tomorrow...if not fingers crossed for Sunday.**

**Alright, I know the title I chose seems pretty 'basic' but I promise the chapter'll be weird and hilarious all the while...unless you don't find it funny and I just have a weird sense of humor...**

**Yeah the latter might be true XD I do say 'bless you' for no reason and laugh when people say they didn't sneeze...**

**Well there's the TMI for the day... Anyway, there will be some fluff... Yes fluff XD dunno how that works with an oversized ape and an old MagiKoopa but it works XD**

**Other than that...I did try to post this chapter with the others, but an error popped up, so I'll just post it now... XD**

**Next, I want to thank everyone for the requests and reviews! They make me giggle, feel proud, and happy! I will get to work immediately (also gives me something to do on my lunch breaks)**

**Let's just get down to it!**

* * *

**King MagiKong**

Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa were taking their usual three forty-three (fifteen forty-three hundred hours, military time) afternoon stroll down the halls of the castle.

"Ah, three forty-three. Best time to take a walk, right Iggs?" Lemmy purred at his brother.

The younger didn't answer, instead he angrily glared at his older counterpart. "You'd know, wouldn't you? Oh wait you wouldn't, unless you've been taking walks at three forty-three with Bow!" He accused.

Lemmy looked shocked to hear his brother's harsh accusation. "What?! Come on Iggs, you know three forty-three is our time, I'd never spend it with a chick!"

"Then what have you been doing with that Boo all this time?!"

Lemmy coughed and blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Well we definitely wasn't walkin', I can tell you that."

Before Iggy could retaliate, the household bully made his approach.

"Ah, Glasses and Circus Freak, you're right on time for ya three forty-eight beatin'!"

Iggy squeaked in fright at the sight of his sadistic older brother. "Lems... I really hate being on time..."

"Me too, Iggs...me too..."

Roy smirked as the smaller brothers ran for their lives down the hall. "You see the trick is, to let them have a head start, let em think it isn't coming..." He monologued. "Then when they look back to see if you're following..."

Just as Roy said, Lemmy and Iggy looked over their shoulder to see if Roy was actually chasing them.

"Then, and only then, do you run. That's the end of the Bullying Tip of the Day with Roy, hope you enjoyed the show, folks. And remember kids, eat your vegetables, they'll make you big and strong."

With that said, Roy tore down after his victims as the screen zoomed out to watch the entire chase. Underneath the main scene a flash of pink words appeared, supposedly the credits, listing the producers of the show and whatnot.

* * *

Kamek blinked as he watched the scene from afar, daring not to intervene in his young masters' 'playtime'.

"I'll need three Grow Shrooms...maybe a couple of spices from Saffron... I need to pick up Mistress Wendy's new bow collection from Sophisticated in Pink. I need to get Master Larry's video game on shipping pre-order, and Prince Bowser Jr's exotic pastel collection. Master Morton wants a new set of guitar picks...Master Iggy, a new chemistry set; Master Lemmy, two tickets to the circus... Master Ludwig, a new tuner... Master Roy, a new punching bag..." The elderly MagiKoopa sighed. "What has my life come to... I used to be the most respected and advanced MagiKoopa in all of the Koopa Kingdom... Now I am nothing more than a mere slave to children who don't appreciate anything I do... Yet I feel love for each of them as if they are my own... So I do not mind running to the store for Iggy a new pair of glasses..." He winced as he watched, Roy punch the lens out of the geeky scientist's glasses.

"ROY! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Sounds like a personal problem!" A voice that was neither Roy's, Lemmy's, Kamek's or Iggy's shouted.

Kamek blankly looked around before cautiously leaving the area, unsure of who made the comment.

* * *

Down at the Mushroom Market, Kamek was happily strolling down the Mush-Mart's isles with a buggy carrying, Bowser Jr and Larry.

"Kamek, I want that cereal, instead of the old one! It has more sugar in it!" Bowser Jr ranted.

Kamek paused as they approached the cereal. He picked up the box and carefully read its Nutritional Facts. "I don't know, Prince Junior, it's sugar count is through the roof. You know how your father feels about you eating healthily, and this is basically promoting diabetes in a colorful box!"

"BUT I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" The young prince roared.

Larry snickered beside him. "If you keep throwing tantrums like that, Vivian will think you're too young to be dating and break up with you."

Kamek rolled his eyes as Junior squeaked in horror. "Young Master is too young to understand anything about _true_ love, anyway..."

"I know enough to know you gotta find somebody, Kamek!" Junior pouted.

Kamek froze at hearing this comment. "... And why is it that Young Master thinks _I_ should find love? I have found love in each of you young children during my time raising you... Even though at times I do ponder..."

"Then stop ponderin' and get out there man! The ladies aren't gonna come bangin' on your door!" Larry laughed.

"Especially at your age..." Junior murmured.

* * *

"Alright, 'Koopa Troops Meet'. This should be a nice one." Larry cooed. The youngest of the family, along with their caretaker, decided to waste no time in finding Kamek the perfect match. Right now, they were going through all the dating sites available, while Kamek was still trying to figure out how to use the computer.

"Koopapedia says that eKoopa is a pretty reliable site. Mated dot com is good too…" Larry purred. "That's how I met Ludwig…"

"Uh…Ludwig is your brother…" Kamek sighed as he tried to move around the mouse. Junior noticed this and simply clicked the left clicker for him. "There you are, Kamek. And that's what I've always said to him, but he wants to be weird and make up these illusions of him and Ludwig together."

"They aren't illusions!" Larry snapped.

"What aren't illusions?" A voice asked from behind them.

Larry blushed brightly. "Oh hey, Luddy."

"I told you to stop calling me that, and are you trying to get Kamek on a dating sight?" The eldest Koopaling peered at the computer screen curiously.

"Yeah, we want him to have a gf to make out with." Junior snickered.

Now it was Kamek's turn to blush heavily. "N-not exactly M-master Ludwig…You see, the boys were simply…uh…"

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "It's okay, Kamek, everyone deserves love… But I thought you and Kammy…were a thing?"

Kamek shuddered at the mention of the female MagiKoopa. "This Lich ain't getting hitched to that witch."

"Ooooh kill em!" A voice shouted from beyond the room.

"Is there a gas leak or something? Because that's been going on for a while now…" Ludwig murmured. "Anyway, don't do the dating sites, they're very unreliable, and people aren't always very truthful. Why don't you try getting the hook-up from one of my friends? He set me up with my current girlfriend, Karma, not sure if it'll work out though…"

Larry silently cheered behind his older brother as soon as he heard the relationship might not work.

"So what do you say, you wanna ditch the digital world and head out to the real world?" Ludwig offered with a toothy grin.

Kamek gulped and readjusted his glasses. "It's very sweet of you young ones to do this for me…But maybe there's a reason I'm still single… Maybe I should just stay on the task of raising you eight…"

Ludwig shook his head stubbornly. "No way, Kamek, I will not accept that. You are going to go out there and find your match and not worry about us one bit! That's an order. I can take care of the kids while you're gone."

Kamek sighed and stood up from the computer desk. He hugged Ludwig, Larry and Bowser Jr before glancing at each of them. "You've all grown up so well…"

Junior laughed. "That's because you raised us, while Daddy conquered lands!"

"You've been there for me all eighteen years of my life, Kamek, you deserve the day off." Ludwig spoke softly.

"Thank you sir, I will not be gone long…But do be sure to make dinner at five and tuck in the younger ones at eight. Don't let Mistress Wendy stay up all night texting, and make sure Master Iggy doesn't swallow another roll of toilet paper. Oh, and make sure Master Lawrence doesn't sneak off to the game room to play Wii, Master Lawrence needs every bit of rest he can get if we can manage his insomnia. Oh and Master Ludwig, especially don't forget to take your ten o'clock medication, you don't want another one of those rashes-"

"Okay, Kamek, thanks…I got this…" Ludwig cut him off, clearly embarrassed. Larry and Bowser Junior chuckled as their elder brother led them out of the office.

Kamek sighed and stared out of the window. The dark clouds still covered the sky as usual, but Kamek had lived there long enough to where the sun would be positioned behind them_. I'd better get going if I'm to come home by ten._

* * *

The pale yellow moon hung alone in the bleak sky as a figure in blue robes wandered the empty streets. The long road came to a stop when a fork intercepted Kamek's path. "Hmm, this must be the road to that new circus..." He murmured to himself.

Sure enough, an arrowed sign post was placed right between the fork, pointing one way and the other pointing the opposite direction. "Yep, definitely the trail to Peach Circus." Kamek murmured and headed down the path.

Soon, his mind began wandering back to his care-taking job. _I wonder if Ludwig is faring well with the kids..._

Of course Kamek knew that Ludwig was perfectly capable of taking care of his siblings, but it felt strange, to once again have his life together the way he wanted it. However, the sudden vision that hit Kamek like a wrecking ball said otherwise.

The MagiKoopa froze, 'foreseeing' a major disaster up ahead. The Peach Circus was in ruins, there were large fires burning all around and flashes of Toads and other species running around frantically. A large shadow loomed over them, casting fear and dread in their hearts. Kamek huffed. "King Bowser is always stirring up trouble!" He growled. "Well tonight I am going to give him a piece of my mind and then take it back if I want to keep my teeth, job, and life..."

The elder waved his wand and his broom appeared. Hopping onto it, he zoomed off towards the night sky.

From aerial view, Kamek could clearly see all the panic and chaos from his vision come true. In the epicenter of the disaster, a huge form was looming over some helpless Koopas. Now Kamek, wasn't much for heroics, but these were his own people! He could not believe Bowser could go so low and attack his own! Then again...maybe he was blinded, the area was too smoky for even the MagiKoopa to see.

Kamek slowly descended down to ground level and wielded his wand. Twirling it around twice, Kamek conjured up a glass Brick just above the figures head. In about two seconds, the Brick fell atop his head making him roar in pain. Wait...that wasn't a roar...

Kamek backed away fearfully as he noticed Donkey Kong's angry figure leering down at him. The oversized ape reared up and pounded his chest, then reached down with his big brutish hands and grabbed Kamek harshly.

The MagiKoopa remained calm as he tried to recall his Teleporting Spells, when he realized... _My wand!_

The elderly Koopa frantically looked down at the ground for his magic stick, spotting it some yards away. _I must've dropped it trying to get away from this lunatic! And look at how much _that_ accomplished!_

Kamek's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by ape sounds coming from Donkey King. As a master of spells, it is Kamek's duty to learn every spell in every language... Too bad he doesn't speak monkey.

The cornered Koopas who were terrorized, no longer seemed to be around, as well as a chance of escape from the angry monkey's grasp. That's when Kamek, thought of reasoning... _Hope this primate speaks Koopalish_...

"Uh... Excuse me, Donkey Kong sir... I understand your wrath and anger, as we are equivalent in villainous status... Or whatever your culture believes in... So surely you can understand that as a caretaker I hold a very important role in a highly respected family..."

The primate simply scratched his head in confusion. With a shrug, he bounded over to a tall light post and began climbing.

"Or kidnap me like a princess...either way works..." Kamek grumbled.

A woman's scream could be heard from the chaos below, and the crowd's panic was at a halt. Everyone's attention was now on Donkey Kong. The large ape growled at the crowd, and thumped his chest heavily.

"He's got someone! Help! Someone call the Air-Force!" Another cry rang.

"Is that really necessary? I mean, it's not that far off the ground... And I kinda don't mind someone paying me this much attention..." The elderly MagiKoopa rationed.

Not before long, a troop of tiny Goombas were racing in tiny air planes towards the light post. "This is the Air-Force! We are under order not to shoot unless you act violently! Now put the MagiKoopa down and no one gets hurt!"

In response, Donkey Kong pulled out a banana and pointed it towards the first pilot.

"He's got a gun! Shoot 'em down boys!"

Kamek's eyes widened as everything started to go in slow motion. The first pilot-Goomba began open fire and the acorn-sized...acorns?!...uh started whizzing through the air. Without really finding a true target, the 'bullets' shot out at Kamek, who flinched for his magic would be useless to his defenses in this situation. However, what happened next shocked Kamek to death.

His captor had pulled him back and moved himself in the away of the ammo. One by one, bullets hit his buff chest; he screeched and let go of the light pole and he and Kamek tumbled from the twenty foot height.

"Nooooooooooo!" Kamek shouted. Suddenly there was a burst of light and both MagiKoopa and ape were on the ground once again.

Kamek sobbed quietly and grabbed into his captor's chest, leaving the ape once again confused. "You took a bullet for me, I couldn't let you crash to the ground...even if the side effects incline massive fatigue..."

Somehow understanding, Donkey Kong lifted Kamek into his arms and began to walk away.

All the people left, shrugged and returned to their normal nightly tasks as Peach and Mario entered the scene. "MY CIRCUS!" She screeched.

Mario chuckled. "I guess that arcade would've been a better idea. Everyone knows Donkey Kong doesn't like the circus."

"What is this King Kong?"

* * *

**Alright, the end was rushed... And there was too much to handle XD... I think I'm gonna do a repeat chapter for cannons like this... But other entries like Kamek X (someone else) and Donkey Kong X (someone else) are accepted, as well as anyone else from this series...**

**I kinda used a King Kong reference here...which explains the last line in this chapter...(said by the mysterious jerk who says stuff in every chapter!) I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE!**

**Voice: No you won't! XD**

**-_-... Anywho... I believe we have...DimentioXJaydes next... This should be interesting XD**

**~Raphie the Adventuress**


	9. Chapter 9: Queen Jaydes X Dimentio

**Hey-o, howzit? XD haha, Paper Mario reference... Anyway, we have Queen of the Underwhere Jaydes and her lovely partner in crime Dimentio... Wait that doesn't sound right! That's because it doesn't have to be XD! In this chapter it'll be kinda like a soap opera (Parody of the Young and the Restless) even though I've never seen that show (I hate soap operas) my best friend loves it, so I'm gonna write this one out to her XD (even though she hates fanfictions! XP she's so weird XP)**

**Anyways, I've gotten a lot of reviews I've already gotten ship names for them and everything. I may have to post one everyday to get caught up but hey! I'm not complaining... Until then, I present:**

* * *

**The Magical and Demented**

_Previously on the Magical and Demented..._

Jaydes and Grambi sniffled as they watched Mario and the three other prophesied heroes leave with their beloved Luvbi in her Pure Heart form.

The elderly king of the Overthere turned to Jaydes with tearful eyes. "Jaydes, we should get a divorce."

"WHAT?!" The Queen shrieked.

"The point of us being together is now invalid since we don't have our little girl anymore..." Grambi explained.

"Oh so you're gonna do this in front of the audience?! Grambi that is _so_ like you! Ever since you met up with your old gal pal, you've been acting weird again!" Jaydes sniffled.

"I can't help it, she was there first, then you swooped in...she told me everything... I can't believe you, I thought what we had was special."

"You mean what we _still_ _have_ is special!" Jaydes pleaded. "And what do you expect I'm the Queen of the Underwhere! My intentions aren't meant to be well."

"It's over Jaydes...I've already filed for everything, all you have to do is sign..." Grambi murmured as he left.

* * *

_~*Scene Change*~_

Jaydes wandered around her Temple as her begrudging little D-Mans and Shaydes carried on with their duties.

"He dumped me, after all we've been through..." Jaydes sobbed. "He dumped me for that old hag-bag living somewhere between our worlds...and he doesn't even care! I've lost my daughter...my husband! What more?!"

A mischievous and maniacal laughter entered the room, causing Jaydes to bristle in anger. "WHO DARES ENTER THE THRONE ROOM WHILE I LAMENT?!" She demanded.

"_I would've thought you'd be glad to see an old friend, Jaydes_..." The shadow of the person greeted her, making her anger simmer down just a bit. "Oh, I had not expected _you_.

* * *

_Now_...

Jaydes chuckled lightly. "Oh Dimentio you're so funny, more of a card than that old Grambi..."

Dimentio continued to dance a strange dance, making Jaydes laugh even more. "Yeah, I used to dance for the Count, but now I dance for you."

Jaydes blushed. "Oh, Dimentio, you silly jester you..."

The jester continued to do the electric slide and 'Funky Chicken' when a minion walked in.

"Queen Jaydes, there is a newcomer in the Underwhere... Do you wish to see them now, or arrange for an appointment?"

"Let them in..." Jaydes sighed. "Sorry, Dimmy, I guess we'll have to cut the royal entertainment short."

"Oh boo." The jester pouted. "I had fun pleasing the beautiful mistress of the Underwhere..."

"Beautiful- Dimentio, this had better not be another one of your incompetent tricks!" The dark sovereign growled in warning.

"Oh no, my fair lady, beauty is not a title given to just anyone. And is certainly not a compliment to be taken lightly..." He crooned, making Jaydes blush again.

Before the moment could continue, an elderly figure entered the room at a snail's pace. "Who comes before me, Queen Jaydes of the Underwhere? Speak! And I shall name your crimes and finalize your sentence!"

"'Tis I, my fair queen. No one but thee sole rule of thine Overthere." The elder looked up revealing his tired and bearded face. "Grambi."

Suddenly the sound of a dramatic organ plays in the background.

"Grambi?!" Jaydes gasped.

"Grambi!" Dimentio snarled.

"Aye, Grambi..." The elder repeated. "'Tis what I just spoketh..."

Jaydes bristled angrily. "How dare you show up after what you've done to me! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK YOUR NAME IN _MY_ COURT! I have a ban on you and all your kind, you know? I could have my guards execute you on the spot."

Grambi's eyebrows lifted in shock. "Jaydes who is this, dastardly, unfit fellow?" He exclaimed not even paying much attention to the queen.

"He is my fool." Jaydes answered simply. "He sings and dances better than you ever did."

"Then if it so, why has he no real serval outfit?"

"He has his own culture, some of us prefer to be open-minded and accept others' differences!" The evil queen snapped.

Another organ sound...Ludwig, is that you playing?

Jaydes and Grambi squared off to each other as minions who were doing service paused to stare.

"Fight...fight...fight! Fight! FIGHT! FIGHT!" A servant chanted, and soon his companions jumped on as well. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Grambi and Jaydes looked around, eyes widened. "Fight?" Jaydes questioned.

"I suppose that's what they think we art doing!" Grambi concluded.

"But we are!" Jaydes retorted.

"Then so be it! I challenge thee, Queen Jaydes, in a challenge of hand-to-hand combat!" Grambi announced dramatically.

"I'll see you at three o'clock on the Playground!" Jaydes growled.

This caused the audience of spectators to roar with excitement, but Dimentio was not amused. "Queen Jaydes maybe you should-"

"Work on all my fighting tactics, thank you Dimentio, but I should be fine. As a queen of Dark Magic I think I am more than capable of caring for my self." She snarled.

Dimentio's eyes widened as he turned to the faces of the eager spectators, then back to Queen Jaydes. "Just be careful alright? We already know Grambi is a cheating jerk, so he won't play fair."

"I know, which is why I want you to come with me and support me along with my other grunts."

"So it is set?" Grambi interrupted. "We shall have our altercation settled at the Playground, precisely at fifteen hundred hours. Is tomorrow a decent time?"

Queen Jaydes ignored Dimentio's frantic attempts as gesturing her 'no!' "Tomorrow it is. You'd better not chicken out either Grambi, or the beating I have prepared for you will be worse when I get the girls together and jump you."

Grambi huffed and slowly backed out of the room. "Tomorrow, fair lady."

The queen huffed as well and began to slink away in the opposite direction, leaving Dimentio in his own pool of distress. "Just be careful Jaydes..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

_The Playground 1500h..._

Many residents of the Overthere and Underwhere were gathered around the merry-go-round and swing sets watching their sovereigns prepare to duke it out. Closer to the swing sets Grambi and the elderly witch, Hagitha or Hagnes and whatever her name was, were in a huddle discussing the game plan. On the opposite side closer to the merry-go-round, Dimentio and Jaydes wee doing the same. The spectators were busying themselves with bets, snacks, and cheering, ready for the fighting to commence.

"Queen Jaydes...are you truly sure you want to do this? I can just blast this guy all the way back to the land of fluff and cotton if you want... Put him in one of my exploding dimensions and watch those eyebrows fly off that old face of his..." Dimentio tried to convince.

However, Jaydes was not budging from his pleads. "For the last time Dims, we are sticking to our original plan. I beat the beard off his stupid face, and we toss his girl into Twygz. The ghost hands'll get her."

The jester sighed and turned away from the dark queen. "Dimmy?" The jester did not answer her call, but she continued anyway. "Have you no faith in me?"

This made the jester's eyes widen in shock. He turned to her in time to see her usual bristling cape, slack down with her sorrow. "My queen, I have never doubted your power since the day you and I met and you sentenced me to life in this he-"

"Whoa, remember this is rated K plus!" A nearby Nimbi shouted out.

"I was gonna say heck!" Dimentio snapped back.

The Nimbi remained silent, as Jaydes and the jester continued. "Anyway, Jaydes you being the ruler over the Shaydes and all the other awesome guys who did bad stuff, isn't gonna be enough to stop his lordship. I know you've go powerful dark magic... But in a horrible experience with Mario, I know enough to tell you that sometimes good can win...and Grambi's got the upper hand..."

Jaydes' depressed form huffed and she looked over her shoulder. "I guess you're saying I should just forfeit then?"

"And move on with your life. So what he dumped you and got back with old girl? You can do better than him, you might even find you someone more..._magical_..." His unusual serious tone faded the moment he spoke his last word, and his demented demeanor returned. "_Now if you'll excuse me I must go steal candy from Nimbis~_..." He chuckled deviously and snapped his fingers, warping between the molecular forces between their dimension to the space not even five feet away.

Jaydes puckered her lips in thought, but before she could say more a shrill voice called from behind her.

"Yo Jaydes! Are we doing this thing or not?!" Hagnes snarled. "Or are you and your loser boyfriend too chicken?!"

Jaydes angrily bristled baring fangs and even using a scary lightning power, making her appear more menacing than ever. "Thou shalt not pass!"

"What?" Her and Grambi chorused utterly confused.

Jaydes used the Psychic type move Psychic and lifted the earth her does stood on and tossed them away. Returning to her normal form, Dimentio rushed up to her side. "Whoa, Jaydes did that just happen?!"

"What? My inner D-Man coming out and making those two pay for calling you a loser?"

Dimintio blushed. "Awww, you did a devious and misconducted deed for me? Mimi used to do that, but now that I have a queen to do it with... I don't need that green little brat anyway."

Jaydes snickered and formed a miniature portal revealing Mimi with Fawful, barreling down a hill in a wheel barrel. "The green girl you speak of has found another, in this fanfiction there cannot be a Dimimi...or whatever your ship is call... You must move on like I have..."

"Well being down here for my recent crimes can't let me move on like you have..." Dimentio sighed. "How can I move on, my queen?"

Jaydes smiled softly. "As a friend once told me... You can do better than her, you might even find you someone more..._magical.._."

Dimentio returned the small smile and nodded. "Magically demented...if that's what you're in to..."

"Then I guess I'm in to you..." The two joined together in a sweet kiss making the audience go 'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'.

Nimbis flapped their angelic wings and lifted up into the air up to the sun. When the scene returned normal, everything changed.

Bouquets of purple and black flowers sat atop pillars in rows creating an aisle of some sort. Along the side of the aisle sat rows of pews filled with Shaydes and Nimbis. All the way down the row, Dimentio floated alone, however he was not dressed in his same jester outfit he usually sported. In fact he was dressed to impress with his partial black, partial white hair combed neatly resting on the collar of his deep purple suit. He smiled as his eyes went to the other side of the aisle where the beautiful Queen Jaydes was walking down the aisle wearing the cliché white wedding dress.

Over at the organ, Ludwig Von Koopa was playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. Next to him, Larry was purring happily like a little kitten. The other Koopalings were in sight, along with their adoptive father, younger adoptive brother -Bowser Jr.- and caretaker Kamek. Of course, Peach, Mario, and Luigi were here as well, along with the rest of the Paper Mario gang: Flurrie, Doppliss, Vivian, Koops, Nastasia, Mimi, Count Bleck, Tippi, O'Chunks, etc.

"Wow the whole gang is here..." Mimi whispered looking around at everyone in the crowd. "Wonder why that old biddy is getting married to Dimmy..." She asked Nastasia.

"Love is love, Mimi...surely you know this as you and Fawful are a thing now..." The blue secretary smirked as the green girl blushed.

"You'd better not spread that! We don't know if we're going completely steady yet!" Mimi hissed.

"Hey shhh!" O'Chunks hissed. "The ceremony is starting!"

"Will everyone please remain seated until the ceremony is complete, and turn off all electronically devices?" The pastor asked the crowd.

"I OBJECT!" Iggy snarled raising to his feet.

The other Koopalings face-palmed while their friend Pom-Pom seated the insane Koopa. "Sorry!" She called to the minister. "He was dropped as an egg..."

The preacher shook his head and opened his Bible preparing to read once of the scriptures.

As the ceremony continued onward, the wedding began its close. "Now before we bind these two in marriage is there anyone who objects to them being together, other than the ignorant child who repetitively calls it out every five minutes?!" The Shayde pastor snarled.

Iggy, who was filing his claws looked up, slightly confused. "What?"

The Shayde shook his head and closed his Bible. "Then I pronounce these two-"

"WAIT! I OBJECT!" A voice sounded from beyond the outside area.

Ludwig dramatically pressed down on the keys of his organ as the crowd looked towards the arch where a girl stood glaring at the loving couple down the aisle. "I'm trying to run a series here, not trying to stop everything because you two wanna get married!"

Another organ riff...Ludwig, really?!

"Wait, you can't do this! We'll rebel!" Dimentio argued.

"You can't, you've got other orders to fill out!"

"Like what?!" Jaydes bristled.

The girl hesitated. "Dunno yet, but we can't promote divorces here! Kids are reading, and that'd be plain wrong! Now imagine what they'll think when they read another pairing with you two not together! Another divorce?! That's a traumatic experience!"

Jaydes and Dimentio exchanged. "I guess that's unfair..." Jaydes whispered in a hush tone.

"Yeah, so the marriage'll have to wait..." Dimentio murmured.

"Why you gotta ruin everything, Raphadelia?!" Mimi shouted from the pews.

"Hey! I'm keeping this train flowing nice and tight! You wanna fight then let's go!"

"Well we're already at the Playground! When you wanna meet?!" Mimi demanded.

"How about at three o'clock on the dot?!" Raphadelia snarled.

"Well would you look at that its 2:58! You've got two minutes!"

As the two girls began the ruffle each other's fur, Dimentio and Jaydes turned to each other. "So is that it for us? Are we...no more?" Dimentio sniffled.

Jaydes wiped away his tears and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "We will be as long as we believe we can be..."

"_Then so it will be~._.."

* * *

_Next Time on the Magical and Demented._..

"It's three o'clock!" Raphadelia growled. "Let's go!"

The green shapeshifter and writer approached each other ready for battle. Before the first swing could even be delivered-

* * *

The tv turned off with a click. Five people sitting on the throne room floor exchanged looks, some were confused, but most were mainly 'wowed'.

"So what did you guys think?" The human of the group asked. She smiled and turned to the two sovereigns first. "Jaydes? Grambi?"

"Can I use profanity?" Jaydes asked.

"No." The girl replied curtly.

"Alright, then I have nothing to say."

Grambi shook his head slightly. "Don't worry about it Jaydes, I'll say the clean version. Raph, what the heck was that?! The Magical and Demented?! No one is going to read that!"

"With a little editing and more funny lines, I'm sure the kids'll be lined up."

"Desperate." A cough sounded from one of the others.

"Alright, Hagnes. You wanna think of something better?!" Raphadelia demanded.

"Why don't you use something that's less random? I mean it was too confusing...your thought weren't quite followed through... What exactly was the ship here?" Hagnes bombed.

Raphadelia ran her fingers through her brown hair and sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll do a retake... Let's just get through the other requests first..."

* * *

**Wow, Hagnes had a point Raphadelia...**

**Raphadelia: Tell that to yourself!**

**Oh I just did XD**

**Raphadelia: Wait...wha?**

**Whatever, anyway sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth. Trust me I'm moving as fast as I can now that school is not in session... Woohoo!**

**Next we have: Human Yoshi X Rosalina...**

**If I can help it, it won't be as random...but will slam the pedal on Romance and ease on the gas on Parody/Humor XD**

**Or will it? Find out next time on The Most Unlikely of Couples!**

**Ciao!**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


End file.
